


The Other Magic Beans

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles needs coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Derek knows Stiles needs coffee.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	The Other Magic Beans

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble for the Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/21/20: “rapid, twist, drown”. But it went long and I liked what I'd written and didn't want to cut it down to drabble size. So I'm posting it as a stand-alone ficlet.

Walking face-first into the warm, pleasant-scented wall that was his husband, Stiles mumbled something unintelligible against Derek’s shoulder.

Not unintelligible to Derek of course.

“It’s brewing,” he said.

Stiles’s mom would give him a little cup of coffee before school, when he was a boy. The caffeine helped him focus.

Now through life’s typically ironic twists and turns coffee had become an elixir vital to Stiles’s continuing existence.

“I wanna drown in it,” he’d say not thinking through how painful an end that would be considering how hot Stiles liked his coffee.

Cue rapid mood shift when, lifting his head, he smelled the wondrous aroma in the air.

Suddenly alert, at least apparently so, “I am gonna erect a monument to your greater glory,” Stiles told his husband.

Derek wasn’t fooled. He knew Stiles must still be half-asleep. He hadn’t sniggered like a twelve-year-old when he’d said the word “erect.”


End file.
